


yuu's last goodbye

by Ashleighmd12



Category: Owari no Seraph | Seraph of the End
Genre: Character Death, F/M, song: i'm coming home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-05 09:43:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15167948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashleighmd12/pseuds/Ashleighmd12
Summary: Ferid stabs Yuichiro through the chest and leaves yuu to die all alone. yuu refuses to die alone. he limps and crawls to his friends, who are 10 minutes away from him.





	yuu's last goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> This contains the song (Coming Home)  
> only the plot belongs to me.

**__ **

Yuu looked down to the note in his hand. He let out a sigh as he re-read it to make sure he was in the right place.

**_Yuichiro Hyakuya._ **

**_I have been watching you and your new ‘family’_**   ** _for a while now. It seems as though you have grown quiet attached to them it would be quite a sham your new family will end up just like your other family, dead on the floor with their blood soaking the walls and floors. However, if you want them to live you WILL meet me at_** ** _central park_** ** _,_** ** _at 3:30 am, I would recommend that you come alone unless you want unneeded death on your hands. This time I will kill you. No matter which path you choose your fate is sealed. but do you want your family to die along with you?_**

**_Ferid_ **

**_p.s. Even if you manage to turn me to ashes, just remember, I have numerus people who will be more than happy to end your worthless existent my dear little lamb and they won’t be as merciful as I was to you._ **

his hand shook with an uncontrollable furry if it had been in a happier mood he would have just laughed at his predicament,

'I swore to kill the vamp's especially him, and now, I am willingly going to let HIM kill me, what a twisted world this is.'

The meeting place has now become unrecognisable as tears of anger and sadness had bleed into the ink. He looked at the time 3:25. He only had 5 minutes to go before he would die.

‘well if I have to die, then there is no way in HELL I won’t go without a fight.’ He thought to himself.

He knew that if he had not of threatened his family he would definitely not be standing hear waiting for his life to be taken from him. The one part of his brain which knew he had absolutely no chance of survival, just hoped his death would be painless. He looked down again 3:30. Adrenaline rushed through his body. He herd twigs brake behind him. He quickly turned around and took his sword to be met by the silhouette of Ferid.

"I see you came, your family will probably not appreciate the effort though, my dear little lamb," came the chipper voice of Freid.

He saw a blur run towards him, before he could even react a sword tore through the tissue mussel, heart and bone of his chest. A sharp, white, hot pain engulfed his entire body. HI grip tightened on his sword. A familiar copper taste filled his mouth. He spat the blood out and blindly swung his sword at Freid. Tears had started blurred his vision from the pain as he shakily moved his legs to see if he had hit ferid to find him directly behind him smiling. He then sharply pushed yuu to the ground.

"now I can’t have you attack me now can I, my precious little lamb." He chuckled

plunged the blade into yuu's hand. Yuu let out a scream of pure agony. Yuu finally released the sword, Freid kicked it away from yuu’s now mangled hand.

“you have proven to be a real inconvenience, so just blame yourself for your added pain” ferid said with a smirk.

The blade tore its way through yuu’s left leg and twisted it in deeper and deeper until yuu could no longer scream out.

Yuu should have known he couldn’t fight back.

 Suddenly the blade was ripped out from his leg, causing yuu to spit out more blood. The blade socked the ground with yuu’s blood as Ferid's features twisted into a grin that no sane man could replicate. He then stepped back to admire his handy work. He then walked off into the distance leaving yuu to bleed out on the ground, knowing full well that Yuichiro was going to die.

Yuu curled up in a ball in hopes it would miraculously stop the pain in his body. he tour some of his cloths up to wrap around his hand to try to stop the bleeding, he knew deep down that no matter what he did now he was only prolonging the inevitable, if he was going to die there was no way in hell he would die alone. He slowly uncurled his body and got on to all fours. He shakily got up onto his right foot, he gasped out in pain as he put weight on his left foot which caused surge of pain run across the entirety of his body.

**_I'm coming home, I'm coming home,_ **

He started to turn around, and as quickly as he could limped in the direction of his family. He knew that there was a good chance that he would die from blood loss or shock before he even got half way back to them, they were at least 10 minutes away for god sake. Blood pooled into his mouth just effort of moving his body was making him bleed out faster. rain clouds started to gather up above him, it was almost as though the heavens themselves were crying for him.  

 ** _Tell the world I'm coming home,_**      

Sweet and happy memories started to flood his vision. The first time he met mika at the orphanage. Meting guren out in the snow, meting each member of his new family, waking up in the hospital to shinoa sitting next to him. He knew memory flashbacks were his mind trying to distract him from the pain and allow him to slip away peacefully, but after seeing what he would never get to say goodbye to he refused to give up, so he pushed the memories back and forced himself to keep going on.

**_Let the rain wash away,_ **

He felt rain drops hit his face and wounds, the pain in his leg, hand and chest started to get to much for him to handle.

'it can’t be more than 5 minutes now and I can be home.' was the only thought that kept him going.

**_All the pain of yesterday,_ **

He started to go into a coughing fit as blood started to tickle into his lungs, blood started engulf ground only to then washed away in the drains as the rain washed down upon him. His legs were violently shaking before they collapsed. He let out a cry of sorrow. At this rate he wouldn’t make it. Tears flowed freely as this thought crossed his mind

 **_I_ ** **know _my kingdom awaits,_**

‘I can't give up he thought not when I’m so close. I will be home soon.’ He thought.

He started to crawl.

**_And they've forgiven my mistakes,_ **

Mud, blood and cuts coated the entreaty of his body. He looked up and a spark of joy ran through his body as he saw the front door of the house they were staying at. Shakily he reached up to grasp the door handle and put all his weight on the handle in an attempt to open the door. the door quickly swung open causing yuu to collapsed face first onto the carpeted floor. Blood started to soak into the cream of the carpet as he laid there hoping that someone heard him.

‘maybe I should call out?’ he asked himself

But as soon as he heard footsteps echoed across the landing he decided not to seeming that they would most likely notice him anyway. The hallway light was flicked and yuu heard footsteps thunder down the stairs to find what caused the noise. sudden screams erupted from Yoichi and mitsuba. Shiho let out a gasp of horror. shinoa and Mikaela let out a strangled cry as they looked upon yuu’s blood-covered body.

"Yuu are you alright?" shinoa asked.

She turned yuu’s body over to inspect the damage. She felt tears drift down her cheeks as she saw the front of his body was riddled with cuts, dirt, blood, and mangled limbs from the sword. Everyone let out gasps of horror. She slowly unbuttoned yuu’s uniform to fully inspect the damage to his leg and chest. She instantly put her hands down on his chest and leg.

"GET SOME BANDAGES AND ANTI-SEPTIC NOW!" she yelled out in desperation

"st-stop please stop, shinoa please let go it huts" yuu managed to shakily breath out before coughing out blood.

She felt as though someone had stabbed her through the chest multiple times, who knew the brave cheeky shinoa could crumble with just those words? The bandages were quickly past to her from behind. Before she could even unwrap the first bandage, yuu grasped her hand with his right.

"Don't waste the bandages on me, we all know it’s too late, it will only prolong the inevitable shinoa, I’m just not going to make it”.

Anyone who had managed to hold back their tears quickly fell apart as they realised that yuu was going to die. There was nothing they could do, the only soul still holding any difference in opinion to the others was shinoa who was denying the inevitable fate of the young hero.

Yuu started to look out to something behind her, he smiled a little, he then turned back to shinoa. 

**_I'm coming home, I'm coming home,_ **

"yuu don't be silly, there is no way you could die, of course, you’re going to make it," she said with her usual chipper tone.

"Shinoa please stop giving yourself false hope, it will only make it more painful when I leave you. Now before I go there is I need to do need to do." He reached up and kissed her.

 "I love you" Yuu said with a bright smile.

"I love you to" shinoa choked out with sorrow as she finally excepted that he was going to die no matter what she did.

Yuu looked back to where the figures in the background are, he could make out the little faces of his old family and smiled as they said

"come on yuu you have to let go, you no longer have to be in pain trying to keep a hold of life, you can come with us now, just close your eyes ok and you will finally let go" they said softly with both happiness form being able to have their older brother back and sadness  from seeing him like this, and having to see him say goodbye to his new love and family.

"Hey mika I finally know who comes for you when you are dying. It’s past loved ones who have died. I can hear our family calling for me to go with them, all I need to do is close my eyes, and all pain will go away" yuu said with a sad smile.

"yuu don’t follow them, please, we still need you, you can’t die on us, please follow what they told you, you'll die if you do. Just, Just don't close your eyes." Mikaela cried out in desperation to yuu.

"mika I have to there is nothing you can do for me now, and as I see it, I can either cling to life and be in so much pain only for my body to give up and close its eyes and die anyway. Or I can skip all the pain and suffering and willingly go with them." yuu said while wincing as he shifted his body to look Mikaela in the eyes.

"Oh, yuu I’m so sorry, I love you yuu, you were like a real brother to me, so if you must then go, go with them, you will be missed by everyone here." Mikaela said whilst tears streamed down his face, every last hope he had of yuu living was completely gone destroyed.

"Thank you." He sighed out whilst smiling, tears now glistened down his face as he started to cry. Yuu reached out and grabbed Shinoa's hand.

"don't blame your selves for my death ok, none of this was your fault, I was foolish to think I could escape this fate to be honest, besides it was far too late for you to save after I feel through the front door let alone now. Just know that I love you all and I’m so glad we got to spend this time together." He slowly started to close his eyes.

"no yuu don't, no, no, no, no, no." Shinoa gasped out,

whilst mika looked away and broke down into sobs and the others looked on with horror and had their own tears finding their way to the ground.

"I love you gu-" His words were cut short.

He let out his finale breath.

His heart finally gave out its final beat.

His hand slipped out of Shinoa’s and finally relaxed.

His eye lids snapped opened, but nothing remained of the spark of life that was once in them, there only remained the cold steer of death.

His eyes now were forever open forever unfocused and glazed over.

**_Tell the world that I'm coming._ **

Yuu got up and grabbed the little hands of his family and walked towards the light only looking back once to the grief-stricken family crying over his body.

his heart filled with sorrow, but he knew, he no longer belonged in this world. Before he left he felt a hand pull him back slightly, he was met with the face of Asuramaru.

"you don’t think you can go without saying good bye to me yuu do you? Good bye yuu, we will all miss you." tears trailed down the pail cheeks of the demon as he smiled and waved goodbye.

"goodbye I love you all." Was yuu’s final reply before walking on into the light, which fully engulfed his form.

"yuu? Yuu? YUU!? yuu please wake up. If this is a joke it isn't funny. Yuu? Please yuu just please wake up. PLEASE!" Shinoa let out a scream of pain and anguish.

Then they heard the faint sound of yuu's voice one last time "goodbye I love you all."

Everyone broke down in tears they all knew that yuu was now dead. what could have taken their hero, their family, to one, even their lover, away from them? Shiho closed yuu's eyes, not wanting to see his lifeless eyes anymore.

He then noticed a note clutched in yuu's over hand. carefully he took the note and read it.

"no, no, no, you IDIOT!" Shiho said in disbelief.

the rest finally noticed the note. They all took it in turns reading the note, each reaction was worse than the last. It finally reached shinoa, as soon as she read it she slammed her hands to the into ground and screamed at the top of her lungs.

Why did ferid think he could take yuu from them.

"I don't know about you guys, but I say we get our revenge on this sicko" said mitsuba with an insane grin plastered on her face. They all agreed on their lives that they would avenge yuu even if it was the last thing they were to ever do.

6 days later Ferid was pronounced dead.

Yuu's walked through the grave yard and slowly made it to his grave. They all gathered round his grave.

"Hey yuu, how are you doing up there" shinoa whispered out.

"We got revenge for you, yuu so now you can pass on knowing ferid is dead." Mikaela stepped forward

"you know you’re so dumb right, you always value over people's lives more than your own, I really should have seen this coming." tears rolled down his eyes as he pressed his forehead against yuu's grave then stepped back.

"I know we didn't always see eye to eye, hell I even thought I hated you for a while, but now I realise you were one of the best friends I could have ever wished for, too late to relies this now though isn’t it, you should have just asked for help you idiot" shiho confessed.

"you were my first friend yuu, I will never forget you, you didn't deserve to die, it’s not fair" Yoichi said through tears.

"There is no words that can express the pain were all in right now yuu. I just wish I could have finally saved your life to pay you back, I guess it will never happen now” She laughed out bitterly “. I just hope your just in a better place now." Mitsuba spoke in a hoarse voice.

"I love you yuu, it isn't fair, you were my world my life, I need you so much, without you it is like I can't breathe, like I’m missing something important for my body to work, why did you have to go yuu, there was so much left for us. It just isn't fair." shinoa gasped out tears flowed down her face as she clutched her chest in pain as the memory of his death replayed in her mind.

Eventually they left. Leaving the lonely grave belonging to yuu. on the grave it read 

 **Yuichiro Hyakuya**

**October 16, 2004 - September 2, 2017**

**died saving tough’s he loved, he was**

 **.** **beloved by all, and will be forever missed**        

  


End file.
